


Beautiful

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho needs something more to make him feel beautiful.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on October 08 of 2011

Yunho is in his dressing room, counting down the minutes before he’s due on stage. It’s a half hour away and whilst normally the room would be swarmed with stylists, managers and crew, Yunho’s asked for ten minutes of uninterrupted time to himself before he goes on stage. He moves quickly, shucking off his boots and tight stage pants as he rifles through his bag, pulling out what he wants and packing the rest away, taking a seat at the dressing table. He rolls the delicate fabric between thumbs and forefingers with the ease of habitual practice, bending to point his toes into the stocking and work the material up over calves and around his upper thighs. The thick band snaps into place as he quickly fastens them by short suspenders to the lace garter around his hips.

Yunho pauses briefly to admire the red bows that decorate the tops of the bands, small enough to be discreet beneath his pants but a touch Yunho appreciates. He runs a hand over his knee, liking the way his skin feels between the stretched black diamonds of the fishnet tights. He feels dirty, like a cheap whore and it excites him as much as he’s ashamed. Pants are quickly stepped into when he glances at the clock, tugging the tight pants up when there’s a knock on the door. It swings open before Yunho can yell for them to stop and he’s frozen like a deer in headlights as Yoochun walks into the room. His ex-bandmate freezes, eyes widening as he takes in the sight of Yunho’s upper thighs and black lace boy-shorts with matching garter belt. Before Yunho can whimper in dismay or shout in frustration, Yoochun blinks, quickly stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Yunho struggles frantically with his trousers, fingers fumbling over the fly and his eyes fill up with tears. He knew Yoochun was in the same studio but he never imagined the man would visit him, let alone see him like this. Shame floods his body, turning his cheeks red and his stomach churns, bile rising up his throat. A sob breaks from his mouth before he realises, wiping at hot tears with the back of his hand and he collapses into the chair, head in his hands. ‘Hyung?’ Yoochun’s hand gently touches his shoulder and then the exposed skin of his neck under his collar.

Yunho looks up, imploring as he pleads, gripping Yoochun’s shirt, ‘You can’t tell anyone – please, don’t tell anyone.’ He releases Yoochun’s shirt to wrap arms around his knees, rocking back and forth as he cries.

Yoochun pats his hair, smoothing the locks and to Yunho’s surprise says, ‘I won’t, hyung. It’s okay, shh,’ Yoochun pulls him up straight, arms wrapping around Yunho’s shoulders, ‘I won’t tell a soul, I promise.’

Yunho cries into his shirt for a few more minutes until he’s worn out and stylists are hammering on the door for the final touches. Yoochun hands him a tissue, smiling gently and he wipes his face clean. It’s blotchy and red when he looks in the mirror but that’s what the make up is for and he quickly pulls on his boots, unable to look at Yoochun. His hand is on the doorknob when Yoochun stops him with a hand on his shoulder, ‘This is my hotel and room number,’ he’s handed a piece of paper with messy scrawl, ‘Come see me tonight after the show.’

Yunho just nods before he exits the room into the waiting clutches of stylists and production crew.

 

Yunho’s nervous as he knocks on the door to Yoochun’s hotel room hours later. He’s not sure what Yoochun thinks of him or what the man will say- Yunho can only hope and possibly grovel that Yoochun will keep his promise and never tell anyone. A dozen excuses he could use to justify himself run through his head, each one falling flat and unconvincing. He wants nothing more than to undo his actions, cursing himself for ever even taking the risk of buying the underwear, let alone wearing them. Yunho had been selfish and reckless and now he had to suffer for his mistakes. Anxiety twists in his stomach at the thought of Jaejoong or Junsu finding out, this sort of scandal, even just a rumour could tear down everything he and Changmin have strived for. The door swings inwards and Yunho bites his lip, finally taking his eyes off the floor to rake over a thoroughly dishevelled and sleepy Yoochun. Yunho realises just how late it is and how unprepared he is to face the one person who now knows his secret and can probably guess the other he’s been hiding.

‘I’m sorry, it’s so late- we can do this another time’ Yunho mumbles, turning quickly on his heels to leave when Yoochun quickly snatches hold of his wrist and pulls him into the room.

‘We’ll talk now, hyung,’ Yoochun pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Yunho watches as Yoochun runs a hand through his short hair, smoothing out the front as one hand rifles through the in-room bar, plucking miniature bottles and selecting a few, the others clinking gently as they’re stuffed back in. He hands Yunho a slim glass bottle and Yunho immediately twists off the cap and downs it, coughing at the way it burns. Yoochun pats him on the back as he wheezes, soothing as he wipes at the tears escaping his eyes, ‘Want another?’ Yoochun offers and Yunho shakes his head, staring at the floor.

Yoochun’s hand comes into view as it settles over Yunho’s knee, fingers gentle and warm. He takes in Yunho’s outfit, still the same as before the show and realises Yunho must have come from the studio as soon as he could get away. There are traces of makeup around Yunho’s jaw from where it’s been sweated off and it reminds him of an ex-girlfriend so much he’s reaching out and blending it away with a thumb before he notices what he’s doing. Yunho’s eyes are dark with kohl as he finally looks at Yoochun, fear and vulnerability shown in his every gesture and look: from the way he bites into a glossy lower lip or wrings his hands in his lap. Yoochun can’t help but wonder if other aspects of Yunho’s attire haven’t changed too.

‘Are you still wearing them?’ Yoochun asks, rubbing carefully over the man’s knee but unable to feel anything underneath. He keeps his tone soft and coaxing, as though Yunho will run at any moment if he says the wrong thing and feeling his old band mate tense beneath his hand indicates he’s right.

Yunho hangs his head in shame, cheeks flushing as he nods slowly, ‘I’m sorry.’

Yoochun wraps an arm around Yunho’s shoulder comfortingly, ‘What are you apologising for? It’s not for me to judge, hyung.’

Yoochun’s surprised by how small Yunho feels tucked under his arm when he pulls the man closer. He’s lost weight since Yoochun last saw him and he supposes that’s due to stress and overexertion, but he wonders how much external pressure there was from management to produce the perfect image and if that’s contributed to the Yunho sitting beside him now or if Yunho was always this way. Yunho doesn’t cry again and for that Yoochun is thankful, hand gentle against the back of Yunho’s neck as he tilts his friend’s head to rest on his shoulder.

‘It’s okay, hyung,’ Yoochun coaxes, fingers carding through the soft locks at the base of Yunho’s nape. ‘I won’t tell anyone.’

At those words, the tension in Yunho’s body seems to melt away, leaning limply against Yoochun’s side. His eyes shut and Yoochun thinks for a moment he might be falling asleep but then his lips move as he says ever so softly, ‘Do you promise?’

‘I promise,’ Yoochun says plainly, turning his head to press a kiss to Yunho’s temple and arm wrapping around his waist tightly. 

‘Not even Jaejoong or Junsu?’ Yunho’s voice is small, anxiety furrowing his brow along with distrust and an uncertainty Yoochun’s not used to seeing in TVXQ’s leader. 

‘No one,’ Yoochun squeezes the hipbone beneath his palm, considering how they might have reacted to the discovery in his place and the idea briefly flitters through his mind that Changmin might know about Yunho’s inclination towards women’s lingerie. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

Yunho shakes his head, fingers digging into the material covering his knees. 

‘Does anyone else know?’ Yoochun pries gently, leaning forward to look Yunho in the eye.

‘No,’ Yunho’s jaw clenches as he breathes in deeply through his nose and eyes tightly squeezed shut.

Yoochun’s fingers play at the band of Yunho’s trousers and he can’t help but wonder if the lace of the garter is soft, ‘Can you tell me why you do it?’

Yunho bites his lip, the pillowed flesh dimpling under the pressure but he finally opens his eyes only to stare at his lap, ‘I-It makes me feel sexy,’ Yunho whispers. 

Yoochun smiles, nudging Yunho a little, ‘But you are sexy, hyung- a lot of fans will testify to that.’

‘That doesn’t count- I’m not who they want me to be,’ Yunho says, ‘I don’t feel attractive or desirable, not really, not until…’

Yoochun opens his mouth to speak but he’s not really sure what to say, ‘A-Are you transsexual?’

‘No, I just like the clothes,’ Yunho looks up, meeting Yoochun’s gaze, ‘But I am gay.’

‘Okay,’ Yoochun smiles reassuringly, rubbing Yunho’s side in a comforting gesture.

‘O-Okay?’ Yunho’s eyes widen.

Yoochun hums, ‘It’s not really a big deal, hyung – it’s not like it’s all that uncommon. Jaejoong and I are bi.’

‘You are?’ Yunho asks in shock, eyes boring into Yoochun.

‘Yeah,’ Yoochun grins, ‘I mean I might’ve known deep down you were too, but it wasn’t something I could just bring up when we debuted and then it just didn’t seem as important as time went by to label myself like that. I’m comfortable with it, but I don’t really feel the need to go shouting it from rooftops or anything.’

Yunho nods slowly and Yoochun almost laughs as he can see exactly what Yunho is thinking all over the man’s face, ‘We’re not together though.’ Yunho looks up in surprise and Yoochun can’t help but let out a chuckle, ‘Besides, I doubt he’d look as good in this stuff,’ He lets his fingers slip beneath the band of Yunho’s pants, finally touching the lace, brushing over soft skin at Yunho’s hip. 

Yunho jolts in shock but Yoochun just smiles, rubbing his hand over the lace. Yunho stares at him, searching for answers in his eyes and Yoochun advances, capturing Yunho’s lips with a firm hand cradling the man’s head. Sparks seem to ignite in his veins, rushing through his stomach and pooling in his groin as he nudges Yunho’s mouth open gently, tongue pushing inside. It takes a moment for Yunho to adjust and Yoochun is patient, coaxing his mouth wider and enjoying the warmth and soft swell of Yunho’s lips as the man begins to kiss back. Yoochun pushes Yunho down into the pillows, hands pushing up the man’s shirt to grip his sides, running along the heated skin. Yunho moans, legs parting easily to let Yoochun lie between, tongues still entwined.

Yoochun breaks the kiss, panting, ‘I want to see you properly. Let me take these off you, hyung?’ He nuzzles Yunho’s jaw, hand already unbuttoning the man’s shirt.

Yunho sits up, pushing Yoochun back gently, ‘You’re really okay with this?’ He bites his lip, cheeks still flushed with the shame that refuses to fade.

Yoochun growls softly, grabbing Yunho’s hand and yanking it towards his crotch, letting the man feel the heavy erection that pulses against the front of his trousers. ‘I’m more than okay with it, hyung- I think you’re hot, I always have.’

Yunho blushes this time in pleasure but continues to avoid looking Yoochun in the eye, biting his lip. ‘What’s wrong?’ Yoochun tilts his head up by the chin, feeling inept at dealing with shyness after knowing this man for the better part of a decade. ‘You don’t want to?’ Yoochun pulls back, cursing himself for rushing in too fast.

‘I’ve never really done this before,’ Yunho blurts out, eyes widening in fear at the shocked look on Yoochun’s face before he looks away embarrassed. 

‘Seriously?’ Yoochun can’t help but ask, incredulous. Yunho always had such charm with people and so many friends, Yoochun finds it difficult to comprehend that his ex-leader might have been left untouched all this time. Somehow his desire increases tenfold, burning cartwheels through his belly and pouring fire through his veins until his cock hurts in the confines of his pants.

Yunho nods, ‘Only a couple of times, back when we just debuted.’

Yoochun burns with the urge to ask whom but quells it, deciding to softly coax answers out of Yunho later and focus on what he can achieve in the present. Mentally he runs through names of friends, other idols they’ve met or associated with. Back-up dancers are mentally catalogued and Yoochun’s angered to discover he can’t completely rule out the possibility of the staff and management either, easily tortured by thoughts of company executives or dance instructors taking advantage of a young, impressionable Yunho. Yunho shifts beneath where Yoochun has boxed him to the bed, snapping him out of his trance and the idea flits through his head that he’s just the same type of opportunistic pervert he’s conjured in his fantasies about Yunho.

He stares at Yunho’s skin, the exposed chest peeking through the material of his shirt where it lies unbuttoned, tempting. Yoochun takes in the small belly button, the slim waist and arc of a ribcage, up over Yunho’s broad chest, a long column of neck to lock into soft brown eyes that stare at him with such vulnerability it solidifies Yoochun’s resolve. Fear is swept into the darkest corners of his mind because Yoochun wants this man to feel beautiful, like the most desirable person in any room and he wants to spend hours kissing skin previously uncherished.

‘And since then?’ Yoochun brushes lips over his friend’s collarbone.

‘No one,’ Yunho’s moan is quiet as Yoochun suckles a patch of skin near his clavicle, ‘Just t-toys. It seemed too risky after that.’

Yoochun smiles, licking up Yunho’s throat, ‘Toys, hyung?’

Yunho nods, mouth falling open as Yoochun’s body presses down against his crotch. Yoochun grinds slowly, enjoying the way Yunho’s resolve seems to unravel beneath him. ‘We don’t have to do this, or we can go slow- we could just kiss,’ Yoochun offers, pressing his mouth against Yunho’s and enjoying the feel of soft, pillowed flesh beneath his own.

Yunho kisses back and they maintain a steady exchange of passion, Yoochun mouthing at the seam until Yunho’s mouth opens and he can slip his tongue inside. When they finally part, Yunho is hard and arching up into Yoochun’s body, hands pulling him closer, ‘I don’t want to just kiss. Please, Yoochun.’ Yunho rolls his hips, begging for intimacy with his eyes and Yoochun can’t deny him, his own desire to show Yunho how good it can be and prove there’s nothing shameful fuelling his every move.

Yoochun pulls back, tugging Yunho up and off the bed with him and unbuttoning his own shirt. Yunho quickly gets the idea, stripping off his own shirt whilst shucking off his shoes and socks. He hesitates at his pants but Yoochun’s stepping out of his boxer’s already and tossing his slacks over a chair, so Yunho hurriedly takes them off. When’s he’s done, left in nothing but the lace underwear and tights, Yunho turns to find Yoochun sitting back amongst the pillows, sheets pushed back and stroking his erection as he eyes Yunho’s body. Yunho flushes as he watches Yoochun’s hand squeeze tighter around his cock as his eyes linger on Yunho’s legs.

‘You look beautiful,’ Yoochun praises, beckoning him closer and Yunho kneels on the bed, crawling over.

There’s a sway to his body as he does so, hips jutting and back arched like a cat as he makes his way up over Yoochun’s body. Yunho’s nervous but he still feels the thrill of arousal. The parade he’d normally confine to behind bolted doors he can do freely here and for someone else’s pleasure, not just his own. The thought of turning someone else on with his body, with the lingerie, is enough to make him shiver and Yoochun’s dark gaze sets his skin on fire. Yunho longs to be touched and filled, but mostly loved.

Yoochun rests his hands over the tops of Yunho’s thighs, rubbing at the place the band meets skin, fingertips pulling at the tiny bows. Yunho bites his lip, flittering between his own desires and the ingrained shame, ‘I can take them off,’ he offers, moving to the suspenders when Yoochun stops him.

‘If anyone is going to take them off, it’ll be me,’ Yoochun keeps his voice low and husky and his words seem to straighten Yunho’s spine, like a soldier waiting for his next command. It’s not the game Yoochun wants to play, so he slides a finger beneath the suspender and lets it snap back into place, a small sting on Yunho’s skin and the man moans, hips shifting. Yoochun thinks of past girlfriends, he’s never had a boyfriend but he’s messed around with his share of men and contemplates how he should treat the new lover in his lap. He wonders if the lingerie means Yunho is more inclined to be treated as a woman or if it matters at all because Yunho is still very much a man underneath it all. Yoochun hums, running hands up the apex of Yunho’s thighs, a little surprised to discover the skin is smooth and hair free but finds himself growing harder at the thought. Yunho shivers under his touch, eyes closing whenever Yoochun’s thumb brushes into the hollow where inner thigh meets pelvis. It’s an unconscious reaction on Yoochun’s behalf- to touch and soothe as he would for any of his previous girlfriends and it’s easier to maintain the behaviour when soft lace touches his fingertips or the mesh of the tights scrape against his own bare skin as Yunho shifts on his lap.

Yoochun’s hands grab hold of Yunho’s hips, pulling him closer and leaning up for a kiss. Yunho kisses back soft and pure, unrefined but surprisingly delicate as he eases into Yoochun’s hold and lets Yoochun guide him, a hand carding through Yoochun’s short locks, the other balanced on his shoulder. Yoochun nudges Yunho’s lips, content with the most chaste of kisses, enjoying the warmth that fans across his skin as Yunho pants and when he pulls back it’s to lock into pupils blown wide. ‘Beautiful,’ Yoochun says softly, using a thumb to brush away the saliva that glistens at the edge of Yunho’s mouth. Yunho blushes, ducking his head until locks fall into his eyes but Yoochun continues with his appraisal, kissing his way up Yunho’s throat, each kiss broken with words of Yunho’s splendour. ‘Baby,’ Yoochun coos, voice husky, ‘What do you want?’

Yunho pauses for a moment, as though considering before he pushes gently at Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun lets himself fall further back into the pillows, watching as Yunho hesitates, ‘Baby?’ he questions but Yunho shakes his head, biting his lip.

‘I-I’ve always wanted to-‘ Yunho says so quietly Yoochun barely hears it.

Yoochun lifts Yunho’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it and smiling encouragingly, ‘We can do whatever you want, gorgeous.’

Yunho smiles back, a small smile full of hope as well as nervousness. His legs shift beneath him as he moves forward, lips tracing over the skin of Yoochun’s chest, grazing a nipple before making a straight line down his stomach. Yoochun sucks in a breath as lips nuzzle at the base of his cock, a wet tongue sliding out to lick over his balls and he holds in a curse at the sensation. Yunho’s fingertips lift him gently up near the base and he barely has time to grit his teeth as Yunho’s hot, wet mouth sucks in the tip of his cock. Colours flash beneath closed lids as Yunho’s mouth works over his length, experimenting with technique and depth. It’s one hundred times more intense than any other blowjob he’s been given before, including the highly skilled women and the lovers who knew every single spot to touch. Somehow Yunho outdoes them all with the way he curiously explores every inch of skin with his mouth and hands, tongue dipping through the slit only to suck harder for more of a taste. His eyes are closed as he does it, relying on only his sense of touch and the sounds Yoochun makes. Yunho groans when Yoochun tangles a hand in his hair, trying to take him deeper but gagging and pulling back up.

Yoochun doesn’t normally come from a blowjob, especially one lacking rhythm and skill. There’s never enough friction, the mouth too wet and slick and the women complaining when after ten minutes he still hadn’t orgasmed. Watching Yunho nuzzle against his groin, lips working to suck every patch of skin he can pull into his mouth, stretching wide to envelop his sac or tongue at the tip, Yoochun’s never felt so close. Yunho swallows him half way before pulling back, fingers working over the base and Yoochun thrusts up, unable to keep still as orgasm approaches. Yoochun knows he’s steadily leaking, pulsing into Yunho’s mouth and he twists fingers into Yunho’s hair, tugging him up and trying to articulate a warning but Yunho is as diligent as he is curious, dragging his tongue through the slit again and again until Yoochun finally bursts. Yunho chokes a little as the hot fluid hits the back of his throat but his mouth remains latched around Yoochun’s cock, sucking and swallowing each spurt of cum, watching Yoochun through thick lashes.

Yunho keeps sucking at him until Yoochun pulls him off, ‘You seem to like that.’ Yoochun wants to call Yunho a whore and a cock slut but he’s afraid to overstep the line.

Yunho nods, wiping at his mouth with his hand, ‘W-Was it any good?’

‘Perfect,’ Yoochun pants, pulling Yunho up for a kiss before pinning him down on the bed, ‘Now let me return the favour.’

Yunho squirms beneath him, ‘No, no you don’t have to. I just wanted to-‘

‘Likewise,’ Yoochun smirks, crawling between Yunho’s open thighs and running hands up over the man’s calves, leaving a kiss on a stocking-clad knee and making a wet trail of sucking kisses up Yunho’s inner thigh. Nimble fingers snap open the suspenders and Yunho shifts his hips upwards as Yoochun pulls the lace underwear off, sliding each leg out of the opening and tossing them aside. ‘You know the next pair you wear of these,’ Yoochun’s fingers trace the diamond pattern on the fishnets, ‘I want to rip off you.’

Yunho mewls, erection dripping against the garter belt still snug on his hips. Yoochun’s hands slide up his bare thighs to grip his ass, lifting him up to slide a pillow beneath his hips and then his mouth is back, leaving love bites blossoming on his skin. Yoochun licks a quick stripe up Yunho’s cock before he descends, taking the firm flesh of Yunho’s ass into his mouth and edging closer until his tongue brushes over the sensitive opening and moving away to repeat the process along the other cheek. Yunho’s smooth in all his most intimate places and Yoochun wants to ask how long it took to maintain that or for how many years he’s been doing it but pushes it aside and focuses on giving Yunho as much pleasure as possible. He’s done this more than enough times with women to guess that it will work the same, one hand hooked beneath Yunho’s knee to hold him spread open and using fingers to expose the small opening. Yoochun’s tongue pushes in and Yunho lets out a soft cry, hips pushing back. Yoochun nuzzles closer, delving in to stretch Yunho open and lick at sensitive spots, he pulls back to bite over Yunho’s inner thighs, licking a path back up until he can push in again, tongue working in and out.

‘Yoochun,’ Yunho grits out, writhing now, ‘Fingers please, anything. Fuck me.’ Yunho pants, holding his legs up and open.

Yoochun smirks, ‘You must really love those toys, hyung.’ He shoves his tongue deep again, enjoying the moan he receives in return. ‘Roll over.’

Yunho complies, immediately rolling onto his knees and jutting his hips in the air. Gone is the shame that clouded his actions before, Yunho is eager and needy beneath Yoochun’s ministrations and it has Yoochun growing hard again. This time he pushes in a finger, experimenting with the give of Yunho’s body before adding another. It’s tight and not nearly wet enough but Yunho seems to become a mess at the stretch, pushing back on his fingers.

‘D-Don’t need anymore,’ Yunho pants, ‘Just do it, please.’

Yoochun pushes his fingers in deep and roughly, causing Yunho to wince, ‘We need lube at least,’ He chastises. ‘I thought we were going to take this slowly?’

‘I don’t want slow, I want to feel it for weeks,’ Yunho frots, fucking himself on Yoochun’s hand. ‘I want to feel dirty.’

Yoochun pulls out, rifling through the bedside draw for lotion of some kind. He squeezes out just a little, because Yunho wanted it rough and Yoochun prefers the friction himself, slicking his cock. ‘You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you hyung?’ Yoochun pushes slick fingers inside Yunho’s tight hole, adding a third in a hasty attempt at preparation. 

Yunho just mewls, ‘I want to be full of something else,’ he says darkly, hands clutching at sheets.

Yoochun tsks, ‘Such a slut,’ he presses a kiss to Yunho’s back before he shoves his cock in, ‘It suits you.’ Yunho groans in satisfaction as he’s filled, Yoochun rocking his hips gently at first before picking up pace. It’s amazingly tight and Yoochun worries he’ll come too soon, heat spiralling through his belly to contrast with the warmth surrounding his cock. He strokes Yunho’s erection as best he can whilst maintaining his pace, pushing in hard. Yunho meets his thrusts, gripping the headboard to support himself and crying out for Yoochun to fuck him harder.

Yoochun pulls out, flipping Yunho onto his back and pushing his legs open as he lines up and thrusts in to the hilt. Yunho arches, shaking as Yoochun slows, hands caressing his thighs, lifting his legs to hook them over shoulders. He moves frustratingly slowly for both of them, trying to hold out and provide Yunho with a memorable experience. Yunho looks beautiful strung out beneath him, the peek of skin between the pattern in the black fishnets, the toned muscle where the band snaps into place and Yunho so open and vulnerable it almost stops his heart for a fraction of a second. He kisses Yunho, ravishing the mouth beneath him with all the passion he possesses and keeps each thrust into the man’s body sure and deep. Hands continue to explore the expanse of Yunho’s legs, pulling them wider, stroking the insides and gripping firmly at his ass, angling him to just the right height to make him cry out in pleasure every time Yoochun pushes in.

‘You have amazing legs,’ Yoochun nips at the inside of a knee, soothing the spot with a wet kiss, ‘So, so beautiful.’ He leans down to lick up Yunho’s jaw, sliding deeper.

Yunho arches up into his body, a hand clawing through Yoochun’s hair as the man mouths at his neck. He’s overwhelmed by all the emotions, a haze clouding his mind as he pushes the edge of his sanity. Yunho tightens his body, pulling Yoochun deeper and planting his feet for leverage to rut out his orgasm. Yoochun pants against his neck, holding Yunho closer and hands grazing over hips to twist in the black lace of the garter belt, using it for leverage as he spills inside Yunho just as warmth splatters between them with Yunho’s climax. They continue to rock together, remnants of desperate arousal still flooding their veins until their limbs become saturated with exhaustion and the two slump together, bodies entangled.

They’re covered in sweat, the acridity sharp in Yoochun’s nose along with the musk of sex and all he can think of is the huge spa bath in the bathroom and if he and Yunho can fuck amongst the jets in there too. Yoochun moves to roll off Yunho but the man’s legs lock around his waist, ‘Can I stay the night?’ He asks quietly and Yoochun’s disappointed that a little of that confidence the man had earlier has slipped away again.

‘As if I’d let you leave,’ Yoochun scoffs, planting a kiss to the corner of Yunho’s mouth and sliding his hand into the band of the tights, ‘Besides, I want to know what other outfits you have, hyung.’


End file.
